


dead man walking

by Ann_Marie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: '80, Alternate Universe - Heathers, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, inspirowane musiacalem Heathers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Marie/pseuds/Ann_Marie
Summary: Prompt inspirowany piosenką "Dead girl walking" z musicalu Heathers"-Chcę przestać myśleć.- Wyszeptał, w krótkiej chwili między kolejnymi pocałunkami.- Spraw żebym zapomniał o tym mieście. Bądź moim ostatnim posiłkiem przed egzekucją."





	1. Chapter 1

*lata 80*

 

Jeśli miałby wybrać najgorszy dzień swojego życia, zdecydowanie stawiałby ostatnie dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Nie wiedział dlaczego uznał że rozmowa z rodzicami będzie dobrym pomysłem. Dlaczego nie mógł z tym poczekać? Co w niego wstąpiło? Przez ponad siedemnaście lat swojego życia udało mu się utrzymać swój mały sekret przed niemal wszystkimi, więc dlaczego do cholery naszło go na zwierzenia? Harry przeklinał się w myślach. Zegarek na nadgarstku pokazywał, że zbliża się północ, a on błąka się po ulicach miasteczka już ponad dwie godziny, bez przerwy odtwarzając w głowie sytuację, która zmusiła go do wyjścia z pokoju przez okno.  


Wyraz twarzy jego rodziców, kiedy oznajmił im, że jest gejem i nie ma zamiaru udawać, że jest inaczej wrył się w jego pamięć głęboko i boleśnie. Przeżyłby krzyki ojca, jego złość i kwitnący na twarzy siniak, ale nie obrzydzenie i odrazę w oczach matki.  


Od samego początku wiedział, że rozmowa na ten temat z parą zatwardziałych, ortodoksyjnych do granic możliwości katolików nie może skończyć się dobrze. Jednak wciąż miał nadzieję, że miłość, którą powinni czuć do swojego jedynego syna przewyższy uprzedzenia. Cóż, mylił się.  


Matka postanowiła wysłać go do katolickiej szkoły z internatem, gdzie codzienne, długie modlitwy i rygorystyczne zasady pomogłyby mu "wyleczyć się z grzechu". Ojciec, będący pastorem niemal od razu pociągnął za odpowiednie sznurki, załatwiając mu miejsce w placówce oddalonej o kilkaset kilometrów od Sherwood, miasta, w którym Harry spędził całe swoje życie i którego ulice przemierzał w tej właśnie chwili.  


Nikomu nie powiedział jeszcze o wyjeździe. Nie miał ochoty rozmawiać o tym z Niallem, nie miał siły na jego litość i zapewnienia, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Pewnie porozmawia z przyjacielem dopiero, kiedy znajdzie się już w nowej szkole, kiedy Niall zauważy jego nieobecność.  
Kurwa. Jest chodzącym trupem. Harry ze złością kopie leżącą na chodniku puszkę po napoju. Nie zgodził się na to. Tak jak na większość rzeczy, które rodzice robią "dla jego dobra". Nagle zatrzymał się gwałtownie.  


Nie musi się na to godzić. Jeszcze dwa miesiące. Sześćdziesiąt dni i będzie pełnoletni. Dwa miesiące i będzie mógł żyć nie przejmując się tym co krzyczy matka, nie zważając na obelgi ze strony ojca, nie martwiąc się jak zakryć kolejne siniaki. Jego umysł wskoczył na wyższy bieg. Może uciec. Wyjechać gdzieś, podróżować, dopóki nie skończy osiemnastu lat. Znajdzie pracę, skończy szkołę i będzie mógł żyć dalej, będąc sobą i nie udając nikogo innego. Niemal uśmiechnął się do siebie. Spisywał w myślach listę niezbędnych rzeczy, tego jak wyjaśni wszystko Niallowi, dziękował w duchu za pudełko od butów, którego zawartość pozwoli mu na przeżycie najbliższych miesięcy. Na pewno jest tam kilkaset dolarów, które zarobił przez ostatnie miesiące. Uda mu się.  
Harry spojrzał w gwiazdy i odetchnął głęboko. Katem oka wyłapał ruch po drugiej stronie ulicy. Zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w ciemną sylwetkę wchodzącą na ganek, którego lampy zapaliły się po chwili. Wtedy rozpoznał Louisa.  


Harry'emu zostało niewiele czasu. Ma jakieś trzydzieści godzin na pakowanie i planowanie. Przestępuje z nogi na nogę, przyglądając się jak Louis znika za drzwiami, po czym bez namysłu przebiega przez ulicę i obchodzi dom dookoła. Harry opiera się o stary dąb i spogląda w górę, czekając.  
Louis pojawia się kilka sekund później. Zrzuca z siebie czarny płaszcz i przeczesuje włosy palcami. Harry przypomina sobie dzień, w którym zobaczył go po raz pierwszy.  
Nowy uczeń na zadupiu takim jak Sherwood jest sporą sensacją, zwłaszcza, kiedy przyjeżdża do szkoły na Harleyu. Harry przyglądał mu się wtedy tak jak wszyscy w stołówce. Intrygowała go jego postawa, proste plecy i szerokie ramiona, niebieskie oczy ze znudzeniem skanujące otoczenie i umazane smarem dłonie wertujące strony powieści angielskich klasyków.  
Tamtego dnia Nick, kapitan szkolnej drużyny piłki nożnej, będący również jej najmądrzejszym członkiem (co w sumie jest jak bycie najwyższym skrzatem), postanowił przetestować możliwości nowego przybysza. 

Skończyło się to złamanym nosem, urazem krocza i kilkoma poważnymi siniakami. Louis wyszedł z potyczki niemal bez szwanku, jedynie otrzepał dłonie, wziął swoją książkę i wyszedł ze stołówki nie poświęcając nikomu jednego spojrzenia. Harry rozmawiał z nim raz, kiedy przed jedną z imprez na które nie miał ochoty iść, Niall wysłał go do marketu po coś do żarcia kiedy on sam załatwiał piwo. Louis wyśmiał wtedy jego wybór przekąsek i polecił swoje ulubione (które okazały się naprawdę dobre). Długo stali oparci o mur (Niall kazał mu na siebie czekać na tyłach sklepu) po prostu rozmawiając. Harry nie potrafił nie wytknąć mu jego teatralnej wręcz arogancji, na co Louis po prostu się zaśmiał. Nie wiedział czemu Louis opowiedział mu o swoim życiu, ale czuł się niemal zaszczycony mogąc wysłuchać opowieści o ciągłych podróżach, zmianach szkół i otoczenia. Dowiedział się, że jego matka nie żyje a ojciec pracuje niemal bez przerwy, zostawiając go w domu na całe dnie. Dowiedział, się że Louis nie zawraca sobie głowy zapamiętywaniem twarzy czy imion nie przejmuje się rozmowami z nikim o niczym, wiedząc, że za kilka miesięcy i tak trafi do kolejnej szkoły.  


-Więc dlaczego rozmawiasz ze mną?- Zapytał.  
Louis przekrzywił wtedy głowę i niemal niezauważalnie uniósł kąciki ust.  


-Pewnie dlatego, że jestem pijany.- Powiedział po namyśle.-A ty wydajesz się interesujący.  


W następny poniedziałek Louis nadal był chłodny i nieprzystępny, jednak Harry z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że był jedną osobą z którą Louis przywitał się skinieniem głową. Harry odpowiedział skinieniem i ruszył do klasy starając się zignorować dziwne uczucie osadzające się w żołądku.  
Dzisiaj nie zamierzał go ignorować. Przyglądał się jak Louis zsuwa z siebie spodnie, po czym zdejmuje koszulkę i odrzuca ją gdzieś na podłogę. Harry zerknął na ścianę domu, do której przymocowano metalową kratę, po której piął się bluszcz. Wystarczyła mu sekunda na podjęcie decyzji. Chwilę później, Harry był już na górze, wziął głęboki oddech i wszedł do pokoju Louisa przez okno. Zastał go opartego o wezgłowie łóżka z książką w ręce.  


-Harry? Co ty tu robisz?  


-Jutro wyjeżdżam, nie zamierzam wracać.- Louis odłożył książkę i podniósł się, zdając się nie przejmować faktem, że stoi przed Harrym w samych bokserkach.- Zanim wyjadę chcę zrobić jedną rzecz.  


Nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego zaczął rozpinać koszulę. Wyłapał błysk w oczach Louisa, znaczący, że zrozumiał co Harry ma na myśli. Louis zrobił krok do przodu, jego ciepłe palce objęły nadgarstki Harry'ego i odepchnęły jego ręce na bok. Chłopak przekrzywił lekko głowę i spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy, po czym przeniósł dłonie na jego ramiona, potem szyję aż w końcu dotarł do unoszącej się nieco szybciej klatki piersiowej wciąż częściowo przesłoniętej koszulą. Bez pośpiechu rozpinał kolejne guziki, muskając przy tym wrażliwą skórę, dopóki materiał nie zsunął się na podłogę. Wtedy Louis oparł jedną dłoń na piersi Harry'ego, w drugą ujmując jego podbródek. Harry zamknął oczy, kiedy poczuł na sobie dotyk miękkich warg, z zapałem odpowiedział na pocałunek. Louis wydawał się doskonale rozumieć jego desperację i zamierzał dać mu wszystko o co ośmieli się prosić.  


-Chcę przestać myśleć.- Wyszeptał, w krótkiej chwili między kolejnymi pocałunkami.- Spraw żebym zapomniał o tym mieście. Bądź moim ostatnim posiłkiem przed egzekucją.  
Louis spojrzał na niego uważnie, po czym z pasją wpił się w jego usta. Jego dłonie powędrowały w dół, zaczepił palce o szlufki w spodniach Harry'ego i pociągną go w stronę łóżka, na które popchnął go bez słowa. Harry upadł na poduszki. Louis usiadł okrakiem na jego biodrach, ustami zaczął wyznaczać palącą ścieżkę w dół jego szyi, potem niżej, aż w końcu dotarł do sutków. Harry zaskamlał cicho, kiedy Louis przygryzł jeden z nich, czując zbierający się w jego ciele żar. Na ten dźwięk Louis uśmiechnął się do siebie i zaczął rytmicznie poruszać biodrami. Harry wziął głębszy oddech. Nie zatrzymując się ani na chwilę, Louis ujął jego twarz w dłonie.  


-Powiedz czego chcesz.  


Harry zamrugał zamroczony bliskością chłopaka o którym fantazjował niemal co noc od chwili, w której go zobaczył.  


-Dotknij mnie.- Powiedział cicho.  


Louis nachylił się, całując go mocno. Harry przyglądał się jak chłopak kuca między jego nogami i patrząc mu głęboko w oczy zaczyna rozpinać jego spodnie, które chwilę później znikają gdzieś na podłodze. 

Harry ma trudności z zebraniem myśli, spojrzenie niebieskich oczu hipnotyzuje, lekko spuchnięte, różowe wargi odwracają uwagę od czegokolwiek innego.  
Wtedy Louis nachyla się i przejeżdża językiem po podbrzuszu Harry'ego, którego przechodzi rozkoszny dreszcz. Harry nie potrafi oderwać spojrzenia od warg składających mokre pocałunki na jego skórze, zostawiających na niej ciemne znaki. Wstrzymał oddech, kiedy ciepłe palce wsunęły się pod materiał jego bokserek. Louis zsuwał je powoli, z pośladków, masując lekko kości biodrowe Harry'ego, z ud, zostawiając na nich kolejne pocałunki aż w końcu odrzucił je na bok.  
Harry był twardy. Jego penis opierał się ciężko o unoszący się z każdym ciężkim oddechem brzuch, czubek lśnił preejakulatem. Louis oblizał wargi, po czym owinął dłoń wokół Harry'ego, wywołując u niego niski jęk. Przejechał kciukiem po jego czubku, rozprowadzając pojedyncze krople po rozgrzanej skórze. Kiedy zaczął poruszać dłonią, powieki Harry'ego opadły ciężko. Rozkosz zalewała jego ciało falami, co kilka chwil wyrywając z jego ust kolejne jęki. Niemal zapłakał, kiedy poczuł na swoim kutasie gorący oddech Louisa. Jego spuchnięte usta owinęły się wokół niego, dopiero wtedy Harry zmusił się do otwarcia oczu. Gorący język zataczał kręgi wokół jego główki, po czym zjeżdżał niżej, wędrując wzdłuż pulsującej żyły. Harry wsunął palce w karmelowe włosy i zacisnął je w pięści, ciągnąc za nie lekko i rozkoszując się dźwiękami jakie wydawał z siebie Louis za każdym pociągnięciem. Harry nie mógł myśleć. Jego świat ograniczył się do chłopaka, którego usta poruszały się miarowo na jego kutasie. Wiedział tylko, że jeszcze trochę, a dojdzie. Dużo wcześniej niż by chciał.  


-S-stop.- Udało mu się wykrztusić.  
Louis uniósł głowę, jego usta były wilgotne i jeszcze bardziej różowe niż wcześniej. Harry przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował. Mocno. Louis przeniósł ciężar ciała na dłoniach, opartych o materacu po obu stronach głowy Harry'ego. Harry przebiegał palcami przez jego włosy, raz za razem delikatnie za nie szarpiąc. Louis przygryzł jego wargę i pociągnął lekko, zanim w końcu oderwali się od siebie.  


-Powiedz, co mam zrobić.-Powiedział. Jego głos był lekko zachrypnięty.  
Harry zlustrował go zamglonym spojrzeniem. Słyszał jego przyspieszony oddech, widział zaczerwienione policzki i kropelki potu zbierające się przy skroniach. Zauważył również spore wybrzuszenie i plamę wilgoci na białych bokserkach. Dlatego oparł dłoń na piersi Louisa i powoli, nie odrywając wzroku od jego twarzy zjechał nią w dół miękkiego brzucha. Przejechał kciukiem tuż nad brzegiem materiału, po czym wsunął pod niego palce. Louis sapnął cicho, jego ramiona zadrżały, kiedy Harry nie do końca zgrabnym ruchem zsunął białe bokserki na jego uda, uwalniając pełną erekcję. Harry przesunął palcem wskazującym po całej jej długości. Powieki Louisa zatrzepotały nieznacznie. Harry czuł napięcie jego mięśni, kiedy wyznaczył miarowe tempo. Louis dyszał ciężko starając się utrzymać równowagę i nie obciążać Harry'ego własnym ciężarem. Jego gorący oddech wywoływały u Harry'ego gęsią skórkę. Harry wiedział czego chciał, dlatego chwilę później przeniósł obie dłonie do góry, ujmując w nie twarz Louisa.  


-Chcę cię ujeżdżać.- Wyszeptał.  


Louis zamrugał gwałtownie. Przeniósł ciężar ciała i ponownie usiadł na biodrach Harry'ego okrakiem. Harry zaskamlał cicho, kiedy ich erekcje otarły się o siebie. Louis wydawał się zbierać myśli, zanim bez słowa skinął głową i wyprostował się. Harry przyglądał się jak chłopak wychodzi z pokoju, zupełnie nagi, po czym wraca z tubką lubrykantu i prezerwatywą. Harry nie miał zbyt wiele czasu na podziwianie jego krągłego tyłka, kształtnych ud, ale rozkoszował się każdą pojedynczą sekundą tego widoku.  
Louis przyklęknął między jego nogami i zgiął je w kolanach, wtedy reszta świata zniknęła. Istnieli tylko on, Louis i jego śliski palec, krążący wokół jego wejścia. Harry starał się rozluźnić wszystkie mięśnie, kiedy jedna dłoń Louisa na przemian masowało i szczypała jego udo, a palce drugiej rozluźniały jego tyłek. Harry upajał się skupionym na sobie spojrzeniem ciemnych od pożądania oczu. Louis wepchnął w niego dwa palce, po czym skrzyżował je nagle. Harry zaskamlał, nie potrafiąc opanować reakcji na dziwne połączenie bólu i przyjemności. Louis przez chwilę pieprzył go dwoma palcami, po chwili dodając trzeci. Harry czuł się pełny, jakby właśnie tak powinien wyglądać każdy kolejny dzień jego życia. Louis pieprzył go szybko, mocno i tak cudownie, że Harry był na granicy łez.  


-Mógłbym patrzeć na ciebie godzinami.- Powiedział Louis.- Wyglądasz tak pięknie. Ale nie tego chciałeś, prawda?  
Harry skinął głową starając się nie okazywać zawodu, kiedy Louis wysunął z niego wszystkie palce, pozostawiając Harry'ego z uczuciem pustki. Louis pocałował go zapalczywie i obrócił ich tak, że teraz to on leżał na łóżku, a Harry opierał się rękami o materac. Tym razem to on usiadł okrakiem na biodrach Louisa. Ich kutasy ocierały się o siebie, kiedy Harry automatycznie poruszał biodrami. W końcu nie mógł dłużej czekać.  


Drżącymi palcami rozerwał leżące obok opakowanie i jednym ruchem nałożył prezerwatywę na kutasa Louisa. Tomlinson przyglądał się każdemu jego ruchowi, jego pierś unosiła się i opadała gwałtownie, skóra lśniła pokryta warstewką potu, a Harry jest pewien, że w życiu nie widział nic piękniejszego.  


Harry pokrył Louisa lubrykantem, po czym uniósł biodra, nakierowując się na jego główkę. Sapnął ciężko, czując protestujące mięśnie. Louis oparł dłonie na biodrach Harry'ego, gładząc delikatnie jego skórę i szepcząc słowa zachęty.  


-Jesteś taki piękny. Taki cudowny.  


Harry opadał coraz niżej, czując jak jego mięśnie rozluźniają się coraz bardziej z każdą sekundą. Louis wędrował dłońmi po jego ciele, wyznaczając kręgi wokół sutków, muskając linię szczęki, odsuwając opadające na czoło kosmyki włosów i wracając do każdego znaku, który pozostawił na skórze Harry'ego. Tym czasem Harry przyzwyczajał się do nowego, wspaniałego doznania. Poruszył na próbę biodrami, zauważając z zadowoleniem, jak palce Louisa wbiły się mocniej w skórę jego ud. Louis nie przerywał swojej wędrówki, badając każdy zakamarek ciała Harry'ego i mrucząc ciche komplementy. Harry chciał więcej.  


Dlatego poruszył się znowu, unosząc nieco wyżej i opadając z powrotem na dół. Rozkoszował się cudownym uczuciem wypełnienia. Chwilę później poruszał się już rytmicznie. Tuż pod nim, Louis oddychał ciężko, przejeżdżając dłońmi po piersi Harry'ego, krążąc palcami wokół jego sutków i szczypiąc je lekko. Harry nachylił się bardziej, zmieniając pozycję na bardziej wygodną, wtedy jego ciało przeszedł prąd. Elektryzująca rozkosz wyczyściła jego umysł ze wszystkich myśli. Harry zadrżał, czuł na sobie dłonie Lousia, słyszał jego spokojny głos, mówiący, że jest cudowny. Harry poruszył się znowu, a kutas Louisa ponownie uderzył w to miejsce. Harry zaskamlał cicho i zwiększył tempo goniąc za cudownym uczuciem, za rozkoszą jaką dawał mu Louis. W końcu jego mięśnie odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Harry oparł dłonie na piersi Louisa, patrząc na niego zza zasłony potarganych loków. Louis przyglądał mu się bezwstydnie, z nieskrywanym uwielbieniem.  


-Chcę żebyś mnie pieprzył, Louis. -Powiedział. Niemal nie rozpoznał własnego głosu, jeszcze niższego niż zazwyczaj, pełnego pożądania i desperacji. Louis niemal od razu podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Harry wplótł palce w jego włosy i pozwolił mu sobą pokierować. Harry przerwał pocałunek, kiedy Louis zaczął poruszać biodrami, na początku powoli, przyspieszając z każdą sekundą, w końcu dotarł do miejsca, które przy każdym dotyku zalewało Harry'ego kolejną falą elektryczności.  


-Tak.- Wysapał.- Tutaj, mocniej.  
Tylko na tyle było go stać. Biała mgła zasnuwała jego umysł. Nie istniało nic, poza surową rozkoszą władającą jego ciałem.  


Louis owinął dłoń wokół jego kutasa. Harry jęknął bezwstydnie, kiedy Tomlinson dopasował ruchy ręki do ruchów bioder. Harry czuł, że jest blisko, odrzucił głowę do tyłu i zagryzł dolną wargę tłumiąc rosnące w gardle jęki i błagania o więcej.  


-Dalej.- Wyjęczał Louis.- Dojdź dla mnie Harry.  


Harry zadrżał, jego umysł wypełniła pustka, kiedy orgazm zalewał ciało falami. Louis nie przestawał poruszać biodrami, cudowne uczucie wypełnienia przedłużało rozkosz, kiedy w końcu sam Louis zastygł w bezruchu, ogarnięty własnym spełnieniem.  


Harry czuł jak jego mięśnie zmieniają się w galaretkę. Louis wysunął się z niego i położył obok, opierając głowę na jego piersi. Przez moment leżeli obok siebie, starając się unormować oddechy. W końcu Harry przerwał ciszę.  


-Dziękuję.- Powiedział prosto.  
Louis uniósł głowę i uśmiechnął na widok zarumienionej twarzy i dzikiego błysku zielonych oczu. Oparł się na łokciu i złożył pocałunek na różowych wargach. Harry zamknął oczy, starając się zapamiętać każdą sekundę.  
-Mówiłeś że wyjeżdżasz jutro?- Harry skinął głową. Louis uśmiechnął się do niego wesoło.- Czyli mamy jeszcze masę czasu na rundę drugą.- Powiedział i przejechał palcem po szczęce Harry'ego.- I trzecią.- Dodał oblizując wargi.  
-Pamiętam jak mówiłeś coś o byciu oziębłym i ogólnie niedostępnym.- Zaśmiał się Harry. Louis w tym czasie zdążył sięgnąć po buteleczkę lubrykantu i wcisnąć ją Harry'emu w dłoń.  
\- Powiedzmy, że masz na mnie cudowny wpływ.- Louis nachylił się, całując go ponownie.- A teraz, pieprz mnie skarbie.- Dodał szeptem.


	2. Chapter 2

Trzy lata wcześniej Harry podjął jedną z najważniejszych decyzji swojego życia. Trzy lata temu wyjechał z rodzinnego Sherwood. Uciekł przed nieakceptującymi go rodzicami, wściekłym ojcem i matką obrzydzoną faktem, że jej syn jest gejem. W tym czasie udało mu się skończyć liceum, przez jakiś czas bardzo ciężko mu było się odnaleźć w życiu które sobie wybrał. Pierwsza praca jaką znalazł ledwie wystarczała mu na opłacenie niewielkiego pokoju, który wynajmował przez dwa miesiące, zanim właściciel nie wyrzucił go na bruk, znajdując sobie lokatora, który mógł zapłacić więcej. Przejechał kilka stanów, wyjeżdżając za każdym razem, gdy zaczynał czuć, że nic nie trzyma go w danym miejscu. Czasami zostawał w jednym mieście przez kilka miesięcy, czasami wyjeżdżał po tygodniu. Imał się tymczasowych zajęć, pomagał farmerom przy sianokosach, sadownikom przy zbiorach i starszym panom w prowadzeniu małych knajpek. Pieniądze, które zarabiał odkładał na podróż, na znalezienie miejsca, w którym w końcu będzie w domu.  


Pół roku temu znalazł się w Oakland, w stanie Maryland. Pół roku to jego nowy rekord i jeśli miał być szczery to niemiałby nic przeciwko przedłużeniu go.  
Ledwie kilka dni od przyjazdu na przedmieścia niewielkiego miasta, zaprzyjaźnił się ze staruszką, której pomógł przenieść karton pełen kamieni, cegieł lub czegoś w tym stylu na drugie piętro budynku bez windy.(Harry długo zastanawiał się jak staruszce udało się unieść pudło większe od niej samej). Pani Barrel zaprosiła go na herbatę, a kilka dni później zaproponował pracę w swoim sklepie. Jedyną alternatywą było roznoszenie nieciekawie wyglądającego żarcia, nieciekawie wyglądającym gościom, nieciekawie wyglądającego pubu kilka przecznic dalej, więc zgodził się z radością.  
Pani Barrel była uroczą osiemdziesięcioletnią panią, nie miała dzieci a od kiedy kilka lat wcześniej zmarł jej mąż, sama zajmowała się niewielką kwiaciarnią. Nauczyła Harry’ego znaczenia i symboliki kwiatów, z uśmiechem przyglądała się jego próbom ułożenia roślin w coś co nie przypominałoby chaotycznego buszu. Nie minęło dużo czasu zanim zamiast zamiatania i obsługi kasy zaczął zajmować się obsługą klientów i komponowaniem bukietów.  


Pani Barrel wynajęła mu po kosztach niewielką kawalerkę nad sklepem. Miał pokój z całkiem ładnym widokiem na pobliski park, wygodne łóżko, kuchenkę i lodówkę oraz łazienkę z dostępem do ciepłej wody. Uwielbiał swoje nowe mieszkanie i nową pracę.  
Tego samego dnia, w którym się wprowadził napisał list do Nialla, podając mu nowy adres korespondencyjny. Do tej pory pisał do przyjaciela przynajmniej raz na dwa tygodnie, jednak znacznie rzadziej dostawał odpowiedź, głównie dlatego, że rzadko zostawał w jednym miejscu na dłużej. Jednak tym razem, czuł, że to może być to.  


Wysłał też wiadomość do rodziców, nie podał jednak adresu zwrotnego, nie po tym jak kiedyś nasłali na niego policję. Musiał tłumaczyć się przez kilka godzin nie do końca miłemu policjantowi, a zaraz po tym jak go wypuścili, znowu musiał zmienić adres.  


Dni spędzał głównie w sklepie, zamiatał, przyjmował towar, robił jego spis i z wielką radością układał najróżniejsze bukiety i wiązanki. Potem szedł na górę i czytał, pisał do Nialla lub szedł spać. Jeśli chodzi o życie towarzyskie, to niemal nie było o czym mówić. W ciągu sześciu miesięcy ledwie kilka razy wyszedł do miasta z nadzieją spotkania kogoś, kto wyda się na tyle interesujący, by wrócić z nim do domu.  
Był w trakcie planowania kolejnego z nieczęstych wyjść do klubu, który znajdował się po drugiej stronie miasta (był to jedyny lokal, w którym nikt nie patrzył krzywo na dwóch całujących się kolesi), kiedy usłyszał dźwięk wyjącego silnika. Przewrócił oczami. Świetnie. Wyszedł zza lady, kierując się do otwartych drzwi. Jedyne czego potrzebował to smród spalin tłumiący zapach kwiatów. Kilka sekund mocował się ze stopką drzwi, zanim sapnął sfrustrowany i wyprostował, rozglądając się wokół. Przy krawężniku kilka kroków dalej zaparkował motocykl, czarny lakier błyszczał w słońcu. Stojący obok właściciel, od stóp do głów ubrany w skórę, musiał zauważyć jego małą walkę z kawałkiem lekko zardzewiałego metalu. Przez kilka sekund przyglądał mu się, po czym zdjął rękawice, potem kask i przeczesał palcami przyklapnięte włosy.  


-Może pomogę?  
Harry niemal uciekł z powrotem za ladę. Dobry Boże. Naprawdę? Czy takie rzeczy muszą się mu przytrafiać? Przez chwilę zastanawiał się w panice, co ma zrobić. Gdyby zwiał, zostawiając otwarte drzwi, wyszedłby na idiotę, poza tym nie miał pewności czy motocyklista, nie wejdzie za nim do sklepu. Czuł jak dłonie mu się pocą a na twarz wpływa niechciana czerwień.  


-Poradzę sobie, dziękuję.- Powiedział zachrypniętym głosem. Kurwa. Przykucnął, modląc się w duchu, żeby pieprzona stopka, blokująca pieprzone drzwi odpuściła i oszczędziła mu wstydu. Chwilę później usłyszał chrząknięcie.  


-Może jednak?  
Harry wstał, wytarł dłonie o spodnie i przyglądał się jak sekundę później stopka odpuściła z lekkim zgrzytem. Jeszcze lepiej. Kurwa.  


-Dziękuję.- Powiedział na tyle spokojnie, na ile potrafił.- Muszę wymienić to cholerstwo na nowe, ostatnio bez przerwy się zacina.- Dodał bezsensu.  


-To pewnie najlepsze rozwiązanie.- Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko. Jeden z jego siekaczy był lekko wykrzywiony. Kurwa. Zanim Harry zdążył się ewakuować, motocyklista podał mu dłoń.- Louis.  
Harry niemal odpowiedział „Wiem”. Niemal. Powiedziałby tak, jednak Louis zdawał się go nie pamiętać. Może to lepiej? Harry wsunął zagubione pasmo przydługich już włosów za ucho i uścisnął wyciągniętą w jego stronę dłoń.  


-Harry.  


-Więc, Harry.- Wyszczerzył się Louis.- Często tu zaglądasz?  
Styles miał ochotę wybuchnąć histerycznym śmiechem. Czy to był flirt? Powstrzymał chęć odwrócenia się na pięcie i trzaśnięcia pieprzonymi drzwiami.  
-Można tak powiedzieć.- Powiedział z wymuszonym uśmiechem.- Jeszcze raz dziękuję, muszę wracać do pracy.  


Właśnie tak skończyła się ich pierwsza rozmowa od trzech lat.  
*  
Następnego dnia Harry niemalże z ulgą przekroczył próg klubu. Cały dzień spędził w napięciu, wyglądając przez okno co kilka sekund, paranoicznie szukając wzrokiem motocyklowej kurtki i wykrzywionego uśmiechu. Gdyby tylko mógł zapomnieć o boskim tyłku opiętym czarną skórą i tych niebieskich oczach.  


Musiał się napić, a picie w samotności w ciemnym mieszkaniu wydało mu się dzisiaj wyjątkowo żałosne. Dlatego przeciskał się właśnie między tłumem tańczących ciał, raz po raz potykając się o własne, lub cudze stopy, z ambitnym planem dostania się do baru. Miał skrytą nadzieję, że rozpięta do połowy wzorzysta koszula i najciaśniejsze dżinsy jakie posiadał w niewielkiej garderobie zapewnią mu kilka darmowych drinków.  


Kłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie myślał o Louisie Tomlinsonie. Zdarzało mu się to (zazwyczaj leżąc w łóżku), może nie zawstydzająco często, ale na tyle, żeby czuć się jak kretyn. Mówią że pierwszy raz zawsze jest rozczarowujący. Cóż. Nie z Louisem. Jak do tej pory jego pierwszy raz, był tym najlepszym. To dlatego właśnie trudno mu było zapomnieć o jednorazowej przygodzie, po której zniknął z rodzinnego miasta. Jednak do tej pory Louis był jedynie fantazją, wspomnieniem.  


Harry zdążył wychylić jednego szota, kiedy poczuł na sobie coś mokrego.  


-O kurwa.- Stwierdziła wyraźnie wstawiona dziewczyna.- Ten drink kosztował dwie dychy.-Nie podniosła wzroku znad niemal pustej już szklanki, odeszła zataczając się, nie poświęcając chwili ani Harry’emu, ani jego przemoczonej koszuli.  


Zrezygnowany, Harry ruszył do toalety. Mokry, prześwitujący teraz materiał przyklejał mu się do piersi, ale nie miał siły się gniewać. Chciał jedynie wypić kilka drinków, a jeśli naprawdę miałby farta, wrócić z którymś z gapiących się na niego kolesi do domu. Aktualnie nie był nawet lekko wstawiony i marzył jedynie o powrocie do mieszkania.  


Chwycił rolkę papieru toaletowego i z niezadowoleniem rozpoczął próbę ratowania ulubionej koszuli.  


-Może pomogę?  
Harry zamarł, przeklął w duchu, po czym jakby nigdy nic, wrócił do przerwanej czynności.  


-Poradzę sobie.- Powiedział twardo. Jego paranoja najwyraźniej nie była bezpodstawna. Louis opierał się o pokrytą niechlujnym graffiti ścianę toalety, dzisiaj zrezygnował ze skórzanych spodni na rzecz jeansów. Skórzana kurtka wydawała się natomiast jego stałym akcesorium. Na dekolcie białej koszulki w serek wisiała para ciemnych okularów. Harry z trudem powstrzymywał się od zerkania w lustro, by przyjrzeć się bliżej rysującym się pod koszulką tatuażom.  
Zajęty nie przyglądaniem się Tomlinsonowi, przytłoczony jego obecnością i dudnieniem własnego serca nie zauważył kiedy chłopak się do niego zbliżył. Poczuł natomiast palce, zaciskające się na jego nadgarstku.  


-Harry.  


Dzieliło ich ledwie kilkanaście centymetrów, Louis utkwił spojrzenie w twarzy Harry’ego (który z zadowoleniem odnotował, że chłopak musiał unieść lekko głowę żeby to zrobić). Jego wzrok wędrował od czoła, po kości policzkowe, usta i nos, na pierwszy rzut oka bez celu, aż w końcu zatrzymał się. Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy. Harry nie potrafił ruszyć się z miejsca, jakaś jego część umierała z niecierpliwości, inna, ta bardziej racjonalna, podpowiadała, że najlepiej będzie jak wróci do domu. Tyle, że żeby to zrobić musiałby wyrwać się z uścisku Louisa, a dotyk jego skóry był niemal hipnotyzujący. Harry pamiętał każdą chwilę w której ciepłe palce sunęły po jego ciele, pamiętał smak jego skóry, to jakie dźwięki wydobywały się z jego ust, kiedy to on go dotykał. Harry nie potrafił walczyć z tymi wspomnieniami, nie kiedy Louis stał tuż przed nim, nie kiedy bez wątpienia czuł jego wariujący puls. W tym momencie Louis oblizał wargi, w jego oczach zagrały iskierki.  


-Pamiętasz.- Stwierdził bez cienia wątpliwości.- Musisz pamiętać.- Dodał, przenosząc spojrzenie w dół, na pierś Harry’ego prześwitującą pod materiałem koszuli, po czym przeniósł dłoń na wciąż wilgotną skórę, wywołując u Harry’ego gęsią skórkę.  


-Nie masz pojęcia jak często, jak długo o tobie myślałem.- Westchnął.- O dzieciaku, który zakradł się do mojego pokoju przez okno. Piekielnie gorącym dzieciaku, błagającym mnie żebym go pieprzył. Zniknąłeś zanim miałem okazję… Cholera. Czasami marzyłem o naszym ponownym spotkaniu. O tym co mógłbym dla ciebie zrobić, o tym jak mógłbyś mi się odwdzięczyć.- Przerwał i przełknął ciężko, jego dłoń wciąż spoczywała na piersi Harry’ego.  


-Nie jestem dzieciakiem.- Odezwał się Harry, po chwili ciszy. Louis uśmiechnął się, jego dłoń przeniosła się nieco niżej, na brzuch Harry’ego, palce gładziły lekko rozgrzaną skórę, niosąc ze sobą groźbę- obietnicę- czegoś więcej.  


-Widzę, Harry. Już nie. Ja też nie jestem.  
Harry zrobił krok do tyłu. Dłoń Louisa opadła do jego boku, spojrzenie niebieskich oczu nie odrywało się od Harry’ego, który przełknął ciężko. Nie powinien. Nie widział nic złego w jednorazowych przygodach, jednak tylko kiedy właśnie takie były. Jednorazowe. Spał z wieloma kolesiami, kilku z nich chciało czegoś więcej, jednak żaden nie dostał nic ponad jedną noc. Harry przełknął z trudem i rozejrzał się wokół.  


-Nie tutaj.- Powiedział krótko, po czy bez zastanowienia ruszył ku drzwiom. Wyszedł z klubu nie oglądając się za siebie, instynktownie wiedział, że Louis podąża tuż za nim. Chłodne powietrze uderzyło w jego rozpaloną skórę, zadrżał, zastanawiając się co dalej.  


-Zaparkowałem niedaleko.  
Louis stanął tuż obok, Harry czuł promieniujące od niego ciepło. Zadrżał ponownie.  


-Nie zamierzam rozbić się na najbliższym drzewie.- Oznajmił spokojnie.  
Louis zaśmiał się cicho i zdjął swoją kurtkę bez słowa podając ją Harry’emu.  


-Jestem całkowicie trzeźwy, nie zdążyłem jeszcze nic przełknąć.  
„Jeszcze”, powtórzył w myślach Harry i skinął głową. Kurtka, którą na siebie zarzucił pachniała dymem, benzyną i Louisem. Nie bez cienia strachu zajął miejsce nim na lśniącym motocyklu.  


-Zaparkuj przy kwiaciarni.- Poinstruował, po czym założył kask. Zanim ruszyli, oplótł ramiona wokół pasa Louisa, jego palce wkradły się pod materiał cienkiej koszulki. Mimo pędu powietrza Harry bez problemu usłyszał przytłumiony jęk. Z zadowoleniem zaczepił palce o szlufki spodni Louisa i przysunął się bliżej, przyciskając swoje biodra do jego tyłka.  


Kilka minut później przekręcał klucz w zamku. Nie odrywając od niego spojrzenia przepuścił Louisa przodem. Chłopak stanął na środku pokoju, przodem do Harry’ego, który zdążył ponownie zamknąć drzwi na klucz.  


-Opowiedz mi.- Powiedział, podchodząc do niego powoli, dopóki nie stanął kilka centymetrów przed Louisem, którego dłonie automatycznie powędrowały ku guzikom koszuli Harry’ego. Styles pokręcił przecząco głową.- Teraz moja kolej, nie jestem już dzieciakiem.- Powiedział, odsuwając od siebie lekko drżące dłonie. –Opowiedz mi.- Powtórzył.- Zamknij oczy i opowiedz o swoich snach.  
Louis wziął drżący oddech i przymknął powieki. Blask księżyca grał na jego twarzy, eksponując wyraziste kości policzkowe i lekki zarost na szczęce. Harry przesunął po niej kciukiem, zatrzymując się na chwilę przy dolnej wardze. Teraz to on rządził i miał zamiar w pełni skorzystać ze swojej władzy. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad włączeniem światła, jednak lśniąca srebrem skóra Louisa odwróciła jego uwagę od tego pomysłu.  


-Ja…- Zaczął Louis, Harry obserwował jak jego jabłko Adama porusza się, kiedy przełykał. Styles bez słowa zrzucił swoją koszulę na podłogę. Ze wzrokiem utkwionym w stojącym przed nim chłopaku odpiął pasek i zsunął z siebie spodnie, odrzucając je w bliżej nie określonym kierunku i rozkoszując się tym jak Louis zadrżał na sam ten dźwięk.  


-Tak?- Harry ujął twarz Louisa w dłonie, nie potrafił opanować potrzeby dotykania go. – Czego pragniesz, Lou?  
Harry jak w transie obserwował jego lekko rozchylone wargi.  


-Pocałuj mnie.- Wyszeptał Tomlinson.  
Więc Harry złożył miękki pocałunek na czole chłopaka, na jego powiekach, nosie, brodzie i policzkach, w końcu pocałował kącik jego ust.  


-Proszę.- Szepnął ponownie Louis. Harry z uśmiechem złączył ich usta. Na początku powoli, z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej gorączkowo. Harry przesunął wargi na szczękę oddychającego głośno Louisa, przygryzł płatek jego ucha, po czym polizał podrażnione miejsce.  
Louis zamruczał cicho, jego dłonie wędrowały wzdłuż kręgosłupa Harry’ego zostawiając po sobie gęsią skórkę. Harry odsunął się, i uniósł jego koszulkę do góry, pozbywając się jej nie do końca płynnym ruchem. Śmiech Louisa zmienił się w jęk, kiedy Harry opuszkami palców wyznaczał linie jego tatuaży, zaczynając od obojczyków a kończąc na podbrzuszu.  


-Jest jeszcze jeden.- Powiedział Louis, lekko zachrypniętym głosem. Harry uniósł brew, kiedy chłopak uśmiechnął się prowokująco.  
Oczywiście, że ma tatuaż na tyłku. Harry prychnął i bez skrupułów zaatakował jego szyję. Zostawiał na niej mokre pocałunki, ssał delikatną skórę i przygryzał ją, zostawiając ciemne znaki. Louis posłusznie nie otwierał oczu, nawet kiedy Harry pociągnął go w stronę łóżka i popchnął go na nie. Louis opadł na poduszki, niemal od razu przyciągając do siebie Harry’ego.  


-Śniłem,- powiedział, wplątując palce we włosy Harry’ego.- o twoich dłoniach. O tych cholernie długich palcach, wyobrażałem je sobie we mnie, śniłem o tym jak doprowadzasz mnie do ruiny kilkoma ruchami, jak dochodzę, zapominam swojego imienia. Marzyłem o tym, że doprowadziłeś mnie do orgazmu nie dotykając mojego kutasa.  


Harry zadrżał i odsunął się od Louisa, nie potrafiąc walczyć z zalewającymi jego umysł obrazami.  


-Myślisz że umiałbyś dojść w ten sposób?- Zapytał zachrypniętym z podniecenia głosem. Louis uchylił powieki i skinął głową.  


-Z tobą.- Dodał, zanim ponownie zamknął oczy.  
Harry usiadł na nim okrakiem i wpił się chciwie w jego usta. Louis zaskamlał, kiedy Harry przytrzymał jego biodra, uważając, żeby nie wytworzyło się między nimi najmniejsze tarcie. Miał cel i zamierzał go osiągnąć. Bez zbędnych ceregieli zsunął spodnie Louisa, uważając, by nie dotknąć jego pulsującej erekcji. Bokserki sprawiły mu więcej trudu, jednak kilka chwil później miał już idealny widok na całą okazałość ociekającego preejakulatem kutasa Louisa. Z niejakim trudem powstrzymał się przed przejechaniem językiem po całej jego długości i posmakowaniem go. Louis drżał pod jego dłońmi, gładzącymi silne uda, omijającymi jednak jądra i penisa. Tomlinson zasyczał, kiedy Harry bez wcześniejszego uprzedzenia trącił jego wejście. Harry podciągnął go do pozycji siedzącej, obrócił i kazał oprzeć się ramionami na poduszkach. Louis posłusznie się wypiął. Jego kutas kapał na białą pościel. Harry z niejakim otępieniem śledził palcem niewielki tatuaż na jego prawym pośladku. Jęk, jaki wydał z siebie Louis, kiedy język Harry’ego zaczął krążyć wokół jego wejścia powędrował wprost do kutasa Harry’ego. Siłą woli powstrzymywał się przed wzięciem się w dłoń, miał inne plany.  


-Harry.- Zaskamlał Louis.- Proszę, potrzebuję…  
Harry nie zamierzał się z nim dłużej drażnić. Chwycił leżący na stoliku nocnym słoiczek z lubrykantem i hojnie pokrył nim swoje palce. Louis sapnął, kiedy pierwszy palec wsunął się w niego powoli, minęło kilka chwil, kiedy zaczął się powoli poruszać. Harry dodał kolejny palec, odczekał chwilę, zanim skrzyżował palce. Louis wyprostował się i nabrał ostro powietrza. Harry z fascynacją przyglądał się jak jego palce znikają, pojawiają się z powrotem, po czym znowu znikają w pierścieniu drżących mięśni.  


-Kolejny.- Prosił Tomlinson.- Harry, potrzebuję kolejnego.  
Ledwie składał razem sylaby. Harry zadrżał, kiedy kolejny palec zniknął we wnętrzu Louisa. Chłopak zesztywniał. Styles pochylił się i zaczął składać pocałunki wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, całował i przygryzał skórę jego pośladków, wolną dłonią masował jego kość biodrową. W końcu Louis poruszył się nieznacznie, najpierw powoli, potem coraz szybciej, pewniej. Harry przytrzymał jego biodra, nakazując zatrzymać się w bezruchu. Louis przełknął ciężko, ale wykonał polecenie. Harry przyklęknął między jego nogami. Jego własny kutas zostawił już sporą plamę na pościeli, jednak to nie był jeszcze ten moment. Harry zmienił kąt, Louis sapną, jednak pozostał w bezruchu. Harry wiedział czego szuka, i wiedział też, kiedy to znalazł. Ledwie zdążył musnąć odpowiedni punkt, Louis jęknął przeciągle i poruszył biodrami. Harry przytrzymał go i zaczął delikatnie uderzać w jego prostatę. Louis oddychał ciężko, Harry nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od jego tyłka, wygiętych pleców, drżących nóg i skóry pokrytej warstewką potu. Wysunął z niego wszystkie palce i wytarł resztki lubrykantu o i tak nadającą się do prania pościel. Louis jęknął cicho, jego wejście było rozkosznie rozciągnięte, mięśnie drżały, Harry sięgnął w stronę nocnego stolika z zamiarem odnalezienia prezerwatyw. Przeszkodziły mu gorące palce, które owinęły się wokół jego nadgarstka.  


-Nie.- Powiedział słabo.- Nie chcę.  
Harry zadrżał i pocałował go miękko w usta.  


\- Okej.  


Harry wrócił na swoje miejsce miedzy nogami Louisa. Podobało mu się tam, mógłby spędzić tak resztę życia. Uniósł się nieco i nakierował kutasa na wejście Louisa. Zacisnął zęby, powstrzymując się przed jakimkolwiek gwałtownym ruchem. Louis nabrał z sykiem powietrza, jego oddech stał się cięższy. Harry odczekał chwilę, zanim zaczął się poruszać. Piekielnie, niemal boleśnie powoli. Czuł zaciskające się wokół siebie mięśnie, czuł jak Louis rozluźnia się coraz bardziej, aż w końcu sam zaczął poruszać biodrami. Louis był wspaniały. Napierał na jego kutasa wydając z siebie coraz bardziej rozkoszne jęki, Harry zacisnął dłoń u podstawy swojego kutasa, czuł, że przez same dźwięki wydobywające się z gardła Louisa może dojść wcześniej niżby chciał.  


-Jestem…- Jęknął Louis.- Harry, jeszcze, mocniej.- Wysapał.  
Harry spełnił jego prośbę, raz za razem uderzał w jego prostatę, dźwięk skóry uderzającej o skórę, ciała, zderzającego się z ciałem, wypełnił niewielkie pomieszczenie.  


-Tak blisko.- Wyjęczał Louis.- Tak…  
Potem była już tylko rozkosz. Jego mięśnie drżały, umysł owładnęła biel. Sperma gwałtownymi falami wydobywała się z drżącego kutasa. Harry chłonął ten cudowny widok. Przyspieszył, dłoń, którą wcześniej powstrzymywał przedwczesny orgazm przeniósł na pośladek Louisa. Nie minęło pięć sekund, a dołączył do Louisa. Orgazm był obezwładniający, Harry poruszał się dopóki mięśnie nie odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Wtedy razem z Louisem opadł bezwładnie na poduszki.  


-To było….- Zaczął słabo Louis. Harry wysunął się z niego, kilka chwil przyglądał się jak jego sperma wypływa z niego powoli.  


-Wow.- Stwierdził Harry, wciąż oszołomiony.  
Louis skinął głową. Leżeli obok siebie w ciszy, w końcu ich oddechy wyrównały się i uspokoiły. Harry przyciągnął Louisa do swojej piersi. Tomlinson z sapnął z zadowoleniem i zasnął z uśmiechem na ustach.


End file.
